Maximum Ride Age swap
by BasementKat
Summary: What if Max was the youngest and Angel was the oldest? As well as switching Fang's, Gazzy's, Iggy's and Nudge's ages to make the story fun. How will the ages affect where the story goes? Or how it happens? Find out here! Angel-14 Gazzy-14 Nudge-14 Iggy-11 Fang-8 Max-6
1. Chapter 1

**REVISED CH 1!**

* * *

Angel sat up heart pounding. It was the same dream every night. She felt something warm pressed into her side and found Max curled around her. Angel stroked Max's tangled brown hair and sighed. The six-year-old had recently begun climbing into Angel's bed at night and wouldn't say why. Max had always been stubborn though and Angel stopped questioning her.

"Come on Max sweetie, time to get up." Angel said, softly shaking the sleeping girl. She sat up yawning and rubbing her chocolate brown eyes. Angel smiled; Max was the picture of cuteness though she liked to think of herself as 'tough.' And she was, for someone like them.

Max stumbled after Angel to the kitchen where they started to make breakfast. Max's attempts were funny at the least but dangerously toxic if you actually tried to eat them.

"Hey it's Iggy." Max squealed. "Iggy! Make me some eggs!" The eleven-year-old strawberry blonde fell onto the beat up couch and mumbled something incoherent. Max pouted, closing her eyes and sticking out her tongue.

"We're not going to eat unless you make it for use Ig. None of use besides you can cook." Angel reasoned.

"Fine." Iggy sighed reaching for a pot. Even though he was blind and younger he was still the best and really the only cook in the house. Angel wondered what they would do without him.

"Whas going on?" A voice behind Angel slurred. Gazzy her twin stumbled into the room drunk with sleep.

"Breakfast." Max replied, muffin batter on her cheek. Angel surveyed the room.

"Gazzy set the table; I'm going to go get Nudge and Fang." Gazzy nodded and Angel made her way to fourteen year old Nudge's room. She knocked on the door,

"Nudge?"

"Coming!" Came the quick reply. Angel was surprised. It was unlike Nudge to be up so early in the morning. Usually she was a really slow waker.

"Kay!" Angel called back. Now for Fang. Max and Fang shared a larger room at the end of the hall. The door was propped open so Angel peaked in. Fang wasn't there. "Fang?" She called softly.

"Yes?" Angel spun. Somehow Fang was right behind Angel his mouth twisted into a smirk. She let out a breath. "Quit it Fang." The eight year olds blending ability made Angel nervous, especially since he was wearing all black. Angel and Fang didn't really get along but Angel loved him nonetheless. "It's breakfast." Fang nodded.

"I know." They rejoined the group, including Nudge. Max and Gazzy were already scarfing down food.

"After we eat can we go exploring?" Max asked.

"Of course sweetie we'll all go." Angel responded winning a golden smile from the little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**I seriously don't know why I never updated this story... IM REALLY SORRY TO ALL THOSE WHO GAVE ME SUCH LOVELY REVIEWS! I AM CONTINUING FOR YOUR SAKE AT LEAST! **

**Anywho here is ch 2, and I'm going to revise ch1 because I finally figured out how to format!**

* * *

Angel carefully picked her way down the steep mountain side, and shook out her pure white wings. They were headed towards the strawberry patch that Gazzy had found neatly tucked into the woods.

"Hey look they're ripe!" Max called suddenly, holding up a big juicy one for the flock to admire.

"Awesome!" Angel smiled, and joined Max at the patch, as the others caught up. She hummed happily as she picked, glad the patch came through for them that year. She remembered last year it had grown too hot and the patch had died, leaving the flock to enter a grocery store for the first time in their young lives.

A buzzing sound in Angel's ear gently brought her out of her thoughts and she cocked her head at the sky blinking. "Do you hear that Ig?" She questioned as the flock fell silent. Though he was blind Iggy certainly had the best hearing.

"It sounds like, like a…" His brows furrowed and he raked his pale hand through his strawberry blonde hair.

"Like a helicopter!" Gazzy finished bright blue eyes wide. Angel bit her lip and started herding her flock up the valley, when Max let out an earsplitting scream. The next thing the blonde girl knew was that they were under attack and she had to fight.

Her fist shot out and connected with a… muzzle? Her eyes widened, these weren't typical assailants, they were from the School; Erasers! Her stand in father Jeb Batchelder had taught them to fight, to react, but Angel's muscles locked and she couldn't do anything but stare at the mess around her.

Gazzy and Iggy were working together, clapping their hands over the wolf-men's ears. An Eraser had Max in a headlock and Nudge came up from behind and clubbed it over the head with her fists. Fang was like a bullet, shooting from Eraser to Eraser leaving destruction and groaning men in his path.

"Hey freaky!" She heard Max call as she gave it a good roundhouse kick. Angel cheered silently elbowing another Eraser in its gut. He fell back hacking up blood and retreated. She fell forward as an Eraser came up behind her swinging a heavy fist into her head. Angel's vision dimmed and she used her last weapon; mind control.

The younger kids didn't know Angel could do this, and up until recently Angel didn't know she could do it either. One night, a particularly stormy and cold night that made all of the flock grumpy, she was trying to get Max in bed. The little girl refused, and stuck out her tongue at Angel, causing the already annoyed elder girl to snap. In her head she commanded Max to go to bed, and it… it worked. Max's eyes took on a hazy, distant sheen and she smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll sleep now." She climbed into Angel's bed and promptly fell asleep.

Angel used this tactic now, taking on Eraser after Eraser. She dropped to the ground shaking and exhausted. Using mind control was just as tiring as physical fighting if not more effective. Then she screamed.

As if from nowhere a heavy Eraser landed awkwardly on her back, knocking the wind out of her, and rendering her useless to look up when she heard that horrible piercing shriek. It wasn't Max, no, it was Fang. Angel watched as the Eraser holding him jammed his clawed hand against Fang's shoulder, effectively popping it out of its socket. Fang's dark eyes rolled up into his head and out for the count, he slumped against the Eraser as it chucked in glee.

Angel watched horrified as the heavy boot connected with her face, then everything went…

Dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter tonight cause I felt bad about not updating :)**

* * *

The dark haired boy awoke to a humming sound, and a rocking sensation that made his stomach churn. His cheek was pushed up against the cool surface of the metal floor, a nice contrast to the searing jolts of pain shooting up and down his thin body. It was hard to distinguish where the pain was coming from, because there just seemed to be so much of it.

Experimenting, Fang wiggled the fingers on his left hand. Deeming them usable he snaked them up so that his hand was lying opposite to the side of his face that was pressed against the ground.

His eyes widened when he felt that his face was wet. Was it blood? Yes there was some of that, but although unschooled the boy was smart enough to know that blood didn't normally leak out of a human's eyes. No, what came dripping down, creating a puddle that pooled on the floor, were tears.

Fang hadn't cried since he could remember.

"Hey!" Fang cringed at the loud, jeering voice of his captor. "The freaks are following us."

From his crumpled position on the floor Fang couldn't see out of the helicopters window, but new that if he could, he would see the brown and white speckled wings of Max.

Max… She would be the only one stupid enough to go after him. She was rash, bold, reckless, and impulsive. But under her tough façade was a caring girl who would rather go to hell, then to see her friends hurt.

Fang pulled his knees up closer to his chest and fingered the rope necklace that Max had made him on his 'birthday' last year. A single tawny, Max feather hung of the end, now rough from months of Fang's slim fingers rubbing it over and over.

_Max, please help me!_

"FANG!" Max cried, small arm reaching out in attempt to grab the skids of the helicopter. Angel had her arms looped around Max's waist to keep the girl from flying to her death. Slim circular objects poked out from the helicopters windows and Angel had no doubt that they were guns. And though the bird kids were strong they were not bullet proof.

Max's sticky tears streamed down her face and her façade broke showing signs of the weaker girl underneath. Angel's head throbbed and it pained her to do this to Max, but the girl was out of control.

_Max stop struggling NOW, Fang will be fine._

Almost instantly Max's eyelids drooped and she sagged into Angel's body as the older girl began their descent.

"So what are we going to do?" Gazzy pushed Angel's blonde hair away from her forehead, mopping up the blood and placing Band-Aids over her cuts and scrapes.

"I don't know." Angel replied tiredly, stroking Max's bloodied hair. She was slumped in Angel's lap muttering Fang's name over and over under her breath. Nudge sat across from them, tending to Iggy's scratches because he couldn't see them himself.

"Where do you think they took Fang?" Iggy sighed, standing up and shaking out his pale wings. "They could have killed him if they wanted to, they want him alive."

Angel shuddered and stood up ready to address the flock. "We know where they took him." She took a deep breath and took Max's hand.

"The school, they took him to the school."


End file.
